


La vision de son visage au réveil

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Ce n'est pas la sonnerie du réveil qui tire Ed du sommeil. On est dimanche et il ne travaille pas.Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et sa vue s'adapte à la pénombre de la chambre. Il se doute que la matinée doit être bien entamée, mais aucun rayon de soleil ne perce les lourdes tentures en velours tirées devant les fenêtres.Il parvient enfin à voir les contours du visage d'Oswald. Ses traits sont paisibles, c'est une vision extrêmement rare.Ed se sent sourire





	La vision de son visage au réveil

Ce n'est pas la sonnerie du réveil qui tire Ed du sommeil. On est dimanche et il ne travaille pas.  
Non, c'est simplement qu'il a assez dormi. Il se sent bien, il se sent revigoré. Son corps est tiède entre les draps, le lit est très confortable et un frisson lui saisit le coeur en percevant la respiration discrète de son conjoint à côté.  
Il a très envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, alors il le fait : il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et sa vue s'adapte à la pénombre de la chambre. Il se doute que la matinée doit être bien entamée, mais aucun rayon de soleil ne perce les lourdes tentures en velours tirées devant les fenêtres.  
Il parvient enfin à voir les contours du visage d'Oswald. Ses traits sont paisibles, c'est une vision extrêmement rare.  
Ed se sent sourire, le coeur battant. Il a beaucoup d'affection pour Oswald, qu'il soit calme ou furieux, triste ou nerveux. Il aime combien il peut être expressif. Les froncements de ses sourcils, la crispation de ses narines, les traits qui entourent sa bouche.  
Mais le voir ainsi le fait paraître plus jeune. Comme si, une fois tous les tracas de la vie quotidienne évacués, tout ce qui restait d'Oswald était le repos de l'âme dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.  
Cela rend leur relation unique. Ed sait qu'ils formaient un refuge : Oswald est le sien lorsque tout va de travers et qu'il se surprend à jeter des regards méfiants aux miroirs. Et Ed est celui d'Oswald quand l'anxiété le rend trop à fleur de peau, le menaçant d'explosion.  
Tout doucement, Ed rampe pour se rapprocher. Il passe lentement un bras autour de la taille d'Oswald et caresse son dos - il ne porte pas son pyjama habituel, car ils ont fait l'amour avant de se coucher. Ses doigts suivent sa colonne dont les vertèbres ressortent parfaitement à travers sa peau fine. Il espère à moitié qu'Oswald se réveille, mais il n'ose pas l'appeler. Le silence est trop paisible pour être brisé.  
Dehors, il y a du vent. Il l'entend souffler derrière les vitres. Il va y avoir de la pluie et de l'orage, c'est ce que disait la météo la veille.  
C'est pour cela qu'il n'a guère envie de se lever. Il resserre son étreinte sur son partenaire et dépose un baiser papillon sur la pointe de son nez. Il ne pourrait pas faire cela si Oswald était réveillé. Il est tellement pudique.  
C'est d'ailleurs très amusant de l'observer perdre peu à peu sa contenance lorsqu'Ed lui donne du plaisir. Ed adore le prendre lentement, faire monter la pression, et s'arrêter pile quand elle devient trop intense, recommencer, puis faire durer un maximum l'instant juste avant qu'Oswald ne craque. Alors il peut le ruiner totalement, et quand ils en ont fini, Oswald est toujours si flasque qu'il ne peut repousser quand Ed se montre trop affectueux, ni protester puisque ses cris avaient transformé sa voix en filet à peine audible - des cris dont Ed ne se lassait jamais.  
Il n'y a qu'au lit qu'Ed se sent le courage d'exprimer physiquement ce qu'il ressent, là où Oswald aimerait de petites attentions régulières - qu'ils se tiennent la main par exemple, juste ça, ou un baiser pour se dire au revoir...  
Ce n'est pas évident. Malgré leur position, Ed craint toujours les moqueries. Il est tactile, et quand ils n'étaient qu'amis, cela ne le gênait pas, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient plus, le moindre petit geste prenait dans son esprit une connotation sexuelle qui l'effrayait et qu'il ne voulait pas révéler à l'extérieur.  
Au lit, ils sont dans leur cocon, et Ed peut se montrer aussi tendre et collant qu'il le veut, quitte à en faire trop pour compenser. Il peut révéler ce qu'il ressent vraiment, sans fards ni masques.  
Et c'est cette honnêteté qu'Ed voit chez Oswald quand celui-ci dort. C'est une preuve de confiance absolue que de dormir à ses côtés, le laisser voir son visage endormi, nu, inconscient, vulnérable.   
Ed n'a pas besoin de preuve d'amour plus grande. Il aimerait simplement pouvoir en donner à Oswald, en donner autant qu'il en reçoit.  
Peut-être qu'un jour, il y parviendra. S'il trouve le courage de sortir le petit écrin dissimulé au fond de son tiroir à sous-vêtement et à faire sa demande, ce sera déjà un grand pas en avant.  
Il sait qu'Oswald dirait oui, tout ce qui l'arrête c'est le regard des autres. Quand il voit l'expression si paisible d'Oswald, il craint de lui apporter plus de tourments en attirant l'attention de leurs ennemis et de perdre cette tranquilité. Il craint de ne pas être un refuge assez solide si la tempête les rejoint.  
Alors il préfère attendre. Profiter du sommeil de son compagnon pour répéter ses voeux, préparer encore et encore comment présenter la chose.  
Il sait aussi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il le savait en entrant dans la bijouterie, qu'il n'y aurait aucune possibilité de faire machine arrière, aussi lâche soit-il.  
Un jour, il finirait par tout avouer, et ce jour-là leur relation sera obligée de changer.


End file.
